Pro Stock Drag Racing is a class of drag racing featuring factory “Hot-Rods.” The Pro Stock class often is referred to as “all motor,” in reference to a prohibition against utilizing artificial induction, such as turbocharging, supercharging, or nitrous oxide. Very strict rules govern modifications to engines and types of car bodies that may be used for Pro Stock racing. In general, the engine and the car body must be manufactured by the same manufacturer. Although no engine currently being raced in Pro Stock is produced on any manufacturer's assembly line, all of the raw components are widely available. Engine blocks and cylinder heads often are provided in a “raw” condition with only approximate dimensions and rough machining, allowing each racing team to machine and modify the parts to their own standards.
Engines may be either four-barrel carburetors or throttle body electronic fuel injection (EFI) and must be naturally aspirated. Although intake manifolds and cylinder heads are open to modification, for many decades the “tunnel ram” has remained the most effective intake manifold configuration. Since the length and confirmation of the intake passages are critical to engine power output, carburetors typically are raised above the engine, necessitating a large hood scoop that has long been a signature of the Pro Stock class. In instances wherein a hood scoop is absent, such as in the case of throttle body EFI, a relatively smaller space exists between the throttle body and the inside of the hood. Thus, intake air must be conveyed to the intake by way of a low profile air intake assembly that preferably offers advantageously little resistance to the air being conveyed to the intake. What is needed, therefore, is an air intake assembly for Pro Stock engines equipped with throttle body EFI in absence of a hood scoop.